1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to guards for electric light bulbs and is more particularly directed to a burglar-proof guard.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
At the present time the guards available for preventing the unauthorized removal of electric light bulbs from a socket are expensive as they require a specially designed socket. There does not appear to be any guards that can be mounted directly on a conventional socket. With the recent increase in the crime rate and the great losses due to the theft of such items as light bulbs that are found outside the confines of ones homes, etc., there is a need for a burglar-proof guard that does not require an especially designed socket. At present, if a person wishes to prevent the theft of his outdoor electric light bulbs, he has to purchase a new socket and replace it for the one presently in use in order to utilize the burglar-proof guard that is available to him. The present invention contemplates avoiding this objection to the present burglar-proof guards.